Bloody love
by Taco-of-doom
Summary: Ren gets sucked into fma. Why is she in a love triangle with two homuculi? How is she supposed to survive? "curse you truth! curse you stupid gate!" "Ren why are you talking to the roof?" "uh...s-sorry ed"


I'm not brave, just awsomely stupid. Nor am I smart. No, I'm not popular. I'm bad at handling bad or weird situations. I can't use a gun to save my life. I am just your average anime otaku labtop geek with bad ADHD. So why me? Why did truth pick me? Why am I stuck in a love triangle between me and two murderers? Why did i get stuck in FMA? Oh why, why me?

I was walking to my 2nd peirod while talking to my BFF, charlette. I was going on about Envy and Scar, my two fave fma chars. Char didnt watch fma, but she listened any way. OH ! how rude! I'm Serenity! But my friends call me Ren or Renity! I have shoulder length dirty blond hair and purple blue green eyes. I'm only like, a-half an inch taller than Ed. I was currently wearing a sleavless jean jacket and black long sleeve shirt under and baggy jeans with a studded belt and black tennis-shoes and black fingerless gloves.

Anyways, Char went to her class and I went to mine. As I was about to step into the classroom there was a flash of light and then everything went black.

As I woke up I heard, "I see your up.." I closed my eyes again not wanting to sit up.  
"No...I'm dead..not up..." I said groggily.  
"i see.. so I can do this?" Said the person. Most likely a female. I groaned as I felt her continuesly jab my shoulder with what seemed like a wrench. (AN: that gave it away xD)  
I paused...wrench?Why does that sound familiar? I grudgingly sat up, and to my suprise I saw...Winry?My eyes widened in realization.I looked around and saw a small room."Wh-where am I?" I stuttered  
"Oh! Sorry! Your in my house.I found you outside in the rain. I'm Winry!"  
"Serenity. But call me Ren." I smiled.  
"Ok Ren! So how did you end up in the rain?" she asked.

Should i tell her i'm from another world? I pondered till finally I answered her.

"Well.. I don't really remeber..I don't remeber anything exept that I was walking to the...train station? Ya, the train station! I was going to... uh, Central!" I said

"Oh really? well i'm sure you can go next week after that scar heals!" She smiled  
"Scar...?" I looked down and saw bloody bandeges "Holy shit! when the fuck did that happen?!"  
"calm down! and should you really be cussing at your age?" the mechanic frowned  
I felt i large tick mark ubove my head "Im 15 damnit!"  
she laughed. "i thought you were 10! your almost as short as..." she trailed off and looked down  
"winry whats wrong?" I put a hand on her shoulder  
She smiled "Oh i'm just worried about my two friends!"  
I knew who she was talking about but I know I have to pretend I don't know anything. "Friends? Can I meet them?"  
"They're not here they should be in central right about now, i think...But i'de be happy to tell you about them! They're names are Edward and Alphones Elric and..." and for the rest of the night we talked about them occasionatly making jokes or laughing. I yawned and walked out of the living room and up to the guest room to go to bed. When i got in the room i saw a my bag and picked it up looking to mak sure every thing was there, another pair of fingerless gloves,a caculator,a picture of chibi envy and scar glaring at eachother,a notepad,colored pencils,a black baseball cap,gum,a bag of lollipops,a bag of gumibears,a pocket knife,a flashlight,a pack of pencils,and a two bottels of water. "I dont even know why i brought half these things for going to school but i guess they might come in handy now..." i ripped out a peice of paper and wrote a note to winry, _  
Dear Winry,  
sorry but i can't wait untill i'm healed to leave. i'm sorry and your supper awsome but i really have to go. sorry but if i do see ed or al i'll tell them you said hi! please forgive me,  
Ren.  
_I sighed before grabing my bag and jumping out the window and heading to the train station.  
"I'd like a ticket to central, Ma'am." I said as politly as i could.  
"oh well arn't you a poliet little girl! here!" She handed me the ticket as i reached into my pocket. "Oh no have it for free, sweety!"  
"thanks" I mumbeld with a tick mark at being called 'sweety'  
I hurried to the train as it arrived. I got in and took a seat. I was very uncofertable. I had never rode on a train and it was weird for i fell asleep but awoke later when the train came to a jolt and stoped.I got off the train and headed twords HQ hoping to get some kind of help. My mind wanderd to my family, then to scar, then to my candy. I slipped a peice of gum into my mouth untill i stopped, ...

I have no idea where the hell I am.

_o_  
OMG. i hope you like it! please reivew and tell me who should be the main couple, Greed x Ren or Envy x Ren! If you want please try to draw her for me! I'd really appriciate it if someone drew her for me w. I'll also try to make each chapter longer than the last. sorry if i dont update that much. I just started 6th grade and its alot of pressure and i'm having a hard time adjusting so, ya.


End file.
